


Death of a Evil Man Brings Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, I added a little bit of merthur in there because I could, I just felt like doing this, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Morgana has regrets...ish, One Shot, Poor Arthur, Short One Shot, Sorry I'm going to stop now, Sorry Not Sorry, Yes I killed off Uther, a little tiny bit of angst, idk - Freeform, yeah i don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is finally taken place for the magical community. But, the kingdom is now under another evil Queen. Will the death of one man give hope to all the good in the kingdom? (A look into what would happen if Merlin and Arthur didn't escape in the first invasion by Morgana. If Morgana attacked sooner with killing the royals) *One Shot* *Major Character death* *Edited: 6/07/16*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Evil Man Brings Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I have no idea where this came from, but I hope it's all right! This story is a one shot.  
> Characters: Merlin, Gwen, Arthur, Morgana and Uther.  
> Words: 328  
> This is set the first time Morgana invaded Camelot. But, instead of Merlin, Arthur and Gaius they were all captured along with Uther and Gwen. Enjoy!

A Death Gives Hope

The drums start to play, like every other execution. The new queen stands strong on her platform. To her right stand, 4 chained people not sure whether to be happy, cry or comfort everyone else.

The prisoner is brought in chains and tied to the stake. He stared up at the royal box. He should be begging for his life but instead he wants forgiveness.

Guards came from each side and drop their torches. The stake caught on fire. Arthur Pendragon felt tears going down his face. Crying for the man who was his father. Even when knowing most but not all of the lies that his father had told. He tried to lean towards Merlin, he needed his lover right now even if his father would never have accept them. 

Merlin chained up next to Arthur, didn't know what to feel. On one hand this man dying had destroyed his life, people and family. But, he heart was going towards his best friend and love, who was about to lose his father, Merlin knows exactly what it feels like.

Gwen tried to comfort her friend and prince. She felt nothing towards the man burning. He ruined her whole life.

Gaius had tears going down his face. He remembered when this man was a friend and didn't kill innocent people. When he had a beautiful wife and ruled the kingdom kindly. He cried for the friend he lost long ago.

The prisoner started to scream from the pain coming from the fire. Morgana sat down on her throne, for reasons unknown her legs wouldn't carry her. The burning man might have scared her but he treated her like a princess. He gave her a good life.

She whispered while the fires went higher. "Sorry father, but you deserve this for your crimes", but she wasn't sure if she meant it.

The fire covered the stake. The prisoner's last breath left his month. Uther Pendragon left the earth the same way he had forced all those innocent people. But, his death gave motivation to his son to get Camelot back.


End file.
